kamiwaza_wandafandomcom-20200213-history
Yuto, Desparate Situation!
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |image = |imagewidth = 300 |English (Dubbed) = TBA |English (Translated) = Yuto, Desparate Situation! |Japanese (Katakana) = ユート、絶体絶命！ |Japanese (Romanized) = Yūto, zettaizetsumei! |Opening (Japanese) = Bagubaijin |Ending (Japanese) = WONDERLAND |Opening (English) = TBA |Ending (English) = TBA |Season = Kamiwaza Wanda |Episode (season) = 045 (Kamiwaza Wanda) |Episode (series) = 045 (Kamiwaza Wanda) |Episode (lifetime) = 045 (Kamiwaza Wanda) |Japanese = March 11, 2017 |International = TBA |Previous = Nice & Amazing |Next = Confront Bugdez! }} is the fourty-fifth episode of Kamiwaza Wanda. It first aired in Japan on March 11, 2017 on TBS. Content Summary With help from his 2 friends Mirai and Shuu and his rival Masato, Yuto is able to put an end to the strange closet incident by capturing and debugging Bug-Katasumin... But something worse is approaching after that. Plot The episode starts with Wanda explaining about the Bugmins and the strange closet incident and he even asks Turbomin and Jaguchimin questions. Turbomin remembers the time when he and Jetmin became Bug-Turbomin and Bug-Jetmin. Jaguchimin remembers the time when he and Freezemin became Bug-Jaguchimin and Bug-Freezemin even though, after he got recaptured and debugged as a Bugmin by Yuto, his friend Freezemin remained as his Bugmin ego. Outsite, Yuto, his 2 friends Mirai and Shuu and his rival Masato were looking around at Kirakira First Street, chasing Bug-Katasumin there, and then, they went back to Kirakira Central Park where the strange closet is found once again. The 4 Kamiwaza Power-Shooters then summon some of their remaining Promins in order to confront Bug-Katasumin. As the Promins try to fight her, Bug-Katasumin stuffed the strange closet by kidnapping the recently summoned Promins and throwing them into it. However, the closet then got stuck as the Bug Bites didn't notice that the Promins were still halfway. Stuck with some of the other Promins, Chakkamin shoots some fire at the Bug Bites, causing them to close the hatch. The Bug Bites have failed to retrieve the Promins for themselves to rebug. Bug-Katasumin wasn't happy. Then, Yuto finally captures and debugs Bug-Katasumin, bringing the strange closet incident to a very end. Then, the recently kidnapped Promins jumped out of the closet as their Promin selves. Wanda was pleased that the strange closet incident was over. Yuto then decided to summon Katasumin in order to help the other Promins confront Bug-Fatmin and the remaining rebugged Bugmins for Yuto, his 2 friends Mirai and Shuu and Masato to recapture and debug. Katasumin confronts Bug-Sharimin and Bug-Burgemin for Yuto to capture and debug, Kyatchimin and Magnemin confront Bug-Dorirumin and Bug-Tonkmin, Jetmin confronts Bug-Dancemin, Bug-Freezemin and Bug-Jishomin and Meganemin helps Shuu confront Bug-Hanshamin. One by one, all of remaining Bugmins, except for Bug-Gauzemin, were captured and debugged. Some of the Bugmins, which were Promins that originally belonged to Yuto, were now captured and debugged by Mirai, Shuu and Masato. Wanda and his 2 friends Nice and Amazing were delighted. In an alley at Kirakira First Street, Megaga and Gigaga were worried and they and Terara notify that something's happening to Don Bugdez. In preparation for his tranformation, Don Bugdez vanished. Just then, darks clouds begin to appear and cover the whole skies above Kirakira First Street as something is approaching. Everyone including the residents at Kirakira First Street start to panic as Don Bugdez has changed himself into his monsterous form. Great was pleased when Don Bugdez made certain things there go haywire including Nicole's headphones which Nicole took them off at Kirakira Radio Station. Mighty couldn't belive it. The dark clouds then cover the rest of Earth. Wanda was terrified as that reminds him of the Bugmin invasion that occurded at his home planet when it was cursed. He was worried that there might be a Bugmin invasion comining to Earth. The 4 Kamiwaza Power-Shooter get ready to take on Don Bugdez's monsterous form as they leave Kirakira Central Park. Meanwhile in the alley, Terara, Megaga and Gigaga got attacked by a electric wire which ties them around, giving them an electric shock until Mirai used Hasamin and Plugmin to set them free. The Bug Bites thanks the 4 Kamiwaza Power-Shooters. With their 2 Kamiwaza Shakers, Yuto and Masato are able to reawaken the Fact-Promins Rocketmin, Metmin and Dozermin as well as awakening Slicermin and Merrygomin with help from Mirai and Shuu. However, only the Hokkori attribute's Fact-Promin was not awakened yet. With Wanda reconising some bandages, Yuto and his rival Masato didn't reconise that they and Yuto's 2 friends Mirai and Shuu have missed out one Bugmin which happens to be Bug-Gauzemin. While Nice and Amazing untie Wanda from the bandages, Yuto summons Turbomin, Mirai summons Railmin and Shuu summons Banemin. With their Promin buddies, Mirai and Shuu start to chase Bug-Gauzemin. Standing outside Hobby Kamiya, Yuto and Masato got their Kamiwaza Shakers ready to fuse Promins. Using them, Masato fuses Mutemin, Jetmin and Sukemin while Yuto fuses Turbomin, Zuzumin and Plugmin. The 2 tri-symphetic Promins Jesutomin and Tazugumin are summoned. With their tri-symphetic Promins, Masato and Mighty are ready to deal with Bug-Gauzemin before taking on Don Bugdez's monsterous form. Tazugumin manipulated all the toy vehicles from Hobby Kamiya while Jesutomin made Masato become invisible. Yuto and Wanda went on Yuto's skateboard as it was boosted by Tazugumin. Outside Kirakira First Street as the dark clouds continue to cover the sky, the Bug Bites were feeling sad as they were looking at the 2 flowers, thinking about the 4 Kamiwaza Power-Shooters to saved them but Great did not care about them. When they got to an avenue, Yuto and his teammate Wanda then came up to see his 2 friends Mirai and Shuu and their teammates Amazing and Nice who were tied up on a spider-web made from bandages. Yuto reconises that this was one of Bug-Gauzemin's doings. Masato reappears and notifies Yuto that the toy vehicles have gone around in circles. The 2 Kamiwaza Power-Shooters returned to Kirakira Central Park where they found Bug-Gauzemin. Masato was avoiding the bandages of an angry Bug-Gauzemin when Yuto arrived. Suddenly, Great and the Bug Bites returned. Great has used a shield to prevent Bugmins like Bug-Gauzemin from being captured. Masato was unable to capture and debug her. Great tells Terara to try and rebug the Promins which Tazugumin and Jesutomin were fused from but Terara has ran out of her Wazawai Program as her hand is empty. Megaga and Gigaga confront Great as Teara passes the Bugmin shield device to Wanda. Great wasn't happy as he was taken away with the Bug-Bites. As Wanda deactivates the shield, Yuto finally captures and debugs Bug-Gauzemin. Gauzemin, who used to be under Mirai's ownership since Yuto gave her to Mirai, finally returned to Yuto's ownership. With the return of Gauzemin, Yuto's 2 friends Mirai and Shuu and their teammates were delighted as they were set free from Bug-Gauzemin's binds. As there were no Bugmins left for now, The 4 Kamiwaza Power-Shooters now have to confront Don Bugdez in his monsterous form as they use Yuto's Kamiwaza Shaker to awaken the last of the 6 Fact-Promins: Vacuumin. Masato and Yuto use their Kamiwaza Shakers to summon all 6 of the Fact-Promins. The Fact-Promins appeared in bright lights, surrounding Don-Bugdez's monsterous form. Yuto and Wanda were pleased. The showdown between the 4 Kamiwaza Power-Shooters and Don Bugdez begins. Trivia In the episode *Yuto finally captures and debugs Bug-Katasumin who was kidnapping some of the other Promins in the previous 2 episodes. *Yuto, Masato, Mirai and Shuu all recapture and debug the remaining Bugmins (excluding Bug-Gauzemin) as well as capturing and debugging Bug-Fatmin. *Dark clouds begin to cover the skies above Kirakira First Street. *Don Bugdez changes into his monsterous form. *Yuto recaptures and debugs Bug-Gauzemin. *Yuto and Masato use their Kamiwaza Shakers to summon the 6 Fact-Promins. Background *This is the last episode to have the hybrid (live-action and CGI) 'Bagubaijin' opening. *The strange closet incident ends in this episode when Yuto captures and debugs Bug-Katasumin. It began in episode 43. *This episode also marks the beginning of the showdown with Don Bugdez. *This is the first episode where a Tri-Symphetic Promin is summoned. There were 2 of them in this episode. English dub changes Characters * Wanda * Nice * Amazing * Mighty * Yuto * Masato * Mirai * Shuu * Don Bugdez * Terara * Megaga * Gigaga * Great * Souma * Nicole * Kirakira First Street residents Promins This episode's Kamiwaza Promin-Zu segment features: Mutemin * Turbomin (Bug-Turbomin in flashback) * Jaguchimin (Bug-Jaguchimin in flashback) * Katasumin (Bug-Katasumin, debugged) * Hasamin * Jetmin * Banemin * Railmin * Bellmin * Kagimin * Chakkamin * Keshigomin * Coromin * Meganemin * Mutemin * Bigmin * Zuzumin * Plugmin * Magnemin * Hanshamin (Bug-Hanshamin, cameo, debugged) * Sharimin (Bug-Sharimin, cameo, debugged) * Burgemin (Bug-Burgemin, cameo, debugged) * Tonkmin (Bug-Tonkmin, cameo, debugged) * Kyatchimin (Bug-Kyatchimin, cameo, debugged) * Gauzemin (Bug-Gauzemin, debugged) * Freezemin (Bug-Freezemin, cameo, debugged) Bugmins debugged * Katasumin * Fatmin * All remaining rebugged Bugmins so far (Example: Gauzemin) Promins summoned * Turbomin * Jetmin (Masato) * Banemin (Shuu) * Railmin (Mirai) * Zuzumin * Keshigomin * Hasamin (Mirai) * Magnemin (Mirai) * Coromin * Bellmin (Shuu) * Meganemin (Shuu) * Chakkamin (Mirai) * Bigmin (Masato) * Mutemin (Masato) * Jaguchimin * Katasumin * Plugmin (Mirai) Symphetic Promins * Jesutomin (Jetmin + Sukemin + Mutemin) (Masato) * Tazugumin (Turbomin + Zuzumin + Plugmin) Awakened Fact-Promins * Rocketmin * Metmin * Slicermin * Dozermin * Vacuumin * Merrygomin Gallery Opening Episode Ending Preview 'Next Episode' preview Preview for episode 46: Confront Bugdez! 『カミワザ・ワンダ』3 18(土) 第46話「バグデスを倒せ!」予告【TBS】 Links References External Links Category:Episodes Category:Original Season Episodes